For performing the splicing operation in a winder, there are adopted a fisherman's knot splicing apparatus, a weaver's knot splicing apparatus and a fluid type splicing apparatus for performing the splicing operation by the action of a compressed fluid. Each of these known splicing apparatuses is arranged in a yarn passage of a winder, and a yarn to be wound during the normal rewinding operation is taken out from a yarn feed bobbin, passed above the splicing apparatus while being always checked by a detecting device and wound on a package by a positively rotated friction roller. When breakage of the yarn or a slub or other disorder is detected during the rewinding operation by the detecting device arranged between the splicing apparatus and the yarn feed bobbin, a splicing signal is immediately issued in case of yarn breakage or the yarn is once cut by a cutter on detection of the slub or the like and a splicing signal is then issued, and the splicing operation is performed by the splicing apparatus.
In the above splicing operation, when winding is stopped in response to the splicing signal from the detecting device and when the package is rotated in the reverse direction and the yarn end is sucked by a first suction arm, normally, one yarn end is sucked by the first suction arm and a second suction arm sucks the end of the yarn from the yarn feed bobbin, and the splicing operation is performed by the splicing apparatus to restore the normal rewinding state. However, according to the state of winding of the yarn end on the package, it sometimes happens that suction of the yarn end is impossible or a plurality of yarn ends are simultaneously sucked and taken out. This undesirable phenomenon can take place at any time when yarn breakage is caused during the rewinding operation whether the yarn breakage may be natural yarn breakage or yarn breakage caused by a cutter.
As shown in FIGS. 1-a and 1-b, when the presence of a slub in a running yarn Y is detected by a detecting device f, the yarn is cut by a cutter C arranged in the vicinity of the detecting device f. Since an appropriate tension is given to the running yarn Y during the rewinding operation and is wound on a package P in this state, if the yarn Y is thus cut by the cutter C, by reaction of the tension or the like, falling on the end face is caused, that is, as shown in FIG. 1-a, the yarn end is entangled with a cop portion S on the end face, or as shown in FIG. 1-b, the yarn end is wound around the periphery of the package P, and travelling of the yarn is stopped in this state. A similar phenomenon takes place also in case of natural yarn breakage.
If the first suction arm (not shown) is turned in this state to effect suction of the yarn end, there is a fair chance that two or more yarns are simultaneously taken out. In order to prevent occurrence of this undesirable phenomenon, there is disposed a step of checking whether or not one yarn end is normally taken out from the package P by the first suction arm, before actuation of the second suction arm. This checking is performed by the above-mentioned detecting device for detecting a slub or the like, or a different checking device may be disposed independently. When one yarn end is normally taken out, the yarn is taken out from the yarn feed bobbin by the second suction arm and the splicing operation is carried out.
On the other hand, when two or more of yarn ends are taken out, the cutting operation is conducted again by the cutter C, and then, the normal splicing operation is performed.
When the cutting operation is thus performed by the cutter C, since the yarn end on the side of the package P is rendered free, in the above-mentioned mechanical splicing apparatus, the splicing operation ends in a failure in most cases, and only when one yarn end is normally taken after repeating failures in the splicing operation several times, for example, twice or third times, the splicing operation is accomplished and the normal rewinding state is restored.
In case of the fluid type splicing apparatus, even if the yarn end on the side of the package P is free, the yarn end is sucked in the splicing zone and the splicing operation is often accomplished. For example, when two yarn ends are sucked as shown in FIGS. 2-a and 2-b, these yarn ends are spliced in the bifurcate state as shown in FIG. 2-a, or even when one yarn end is taken out, if the yarn is cut on detection of a slub or other disorder, the splicing operation is carried out in the state where the splicing length is not set on the free end side, and therefore, as shown in FIG. 2-b, the normal rewinding state is restored while leaving one yarn end YE as it is as shown in FIG. 2-b.
It may be considered that the above disadvantage will be overcome if there is adopted a mechanism in which when cutting is effected on detection of disorder, the subsequent splicing operation is not immediately performed. However, in this case, the structure becomes complicated, and since the frequency of occurrence of the above phenomenon is not so high, provision of such special mechanism is not economically advantageous.